inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Escape/Transcript
Recap Brian (Recap): Last Time On Inanimate Insanity... Paper finally becomes aware of his major mental issues and OJ helped him realize his evil self is triggered by reminders of Idiotic Island. Paper: It happens again, didn't it? Brian: Anyway, pointless bantering occurred leading up to the contestants voting on who's to be eliminated in nifty voting box. The final two, Apple and Marshmallow had a final faceoff and Marshmallow, everyone's favorite character including me ON this STUPID'' SHOW ''was eliminated. Knife: Welcome! Marshmallow: NOOOOOOO- Brian: MePhone then announced the unlucky 13th challenge to be wrestling. Paper's problem ended up working against him, but he finally fixed it when he confronted an embodiment of his evil self within his head using a piano. Evil Paper: Uagh! (gets hit by a piano) Brian: Anyway... Taco ended up winning with her lemon spitting skills, leaving everyone but her up for elimination. Speaking of elimination, all the eliminated people were hit by an explosion bomb caused falling into Idiotic Island. Wow, another cliffhanger. The show is just... And that's what you missed on, Inanimate Insanity. Before the Intro Nickel: Hello guys! Are you there? Knife: (turns Lightbulb on) That's better... Lightbulb: Come on! Lighten up guys! Baseball: Yeah, we're free. Lightbulb: We may be out of this cage, but we're not off this island. But with my superior leadership, and me being the brightest team captain-- Nickel: But MePhone said-- Lightbulb: *fart sound* I didn't permit you to speak! Anyway... we'll be free in no time! *zaaaaaaap dink* (Intro Music Plays) Before the Elimination (After the Intro) Pickle: Wow, Taco. We made the final six! And maybe even the final five... Taco: EEEEEEEEEHHEEEHEEEHH!!!!! Eeeboy?ehal!/yeeheeh!! Pickle: Yeah, I can't believe is either... MePhone4: Well you better believe this! Someone is about to be eliminated. Pickle: Yeah, I do. It happens every time. MePhone4: Shut up! (Elimination Music Plays) The Elimination MePhone4: So last time, Taco was the ultimate wrestling champion. So she wins immunity. Taco: IIIhhhnnnDEEDEEEEEHHHDDD!.!.! MePhone4: And as you probably can tell, I redesigned the elimination area. The prizes are the elimination, are boomerang. Party Hat (Contest Winner): Whoa, do I get one? MePhone4: Wait! Who the heck are you? Party Hat: I'm the contest winner! You know you promised me one episode life, so here I am! MePhone4: Isn't Bo annoying enough? Party Hat: But you promised! MePhone4: Fine! I'll give you one if you just go away! (The boomerang was supposed to be for Party Hat, the contest winner but it's back for MePhone! YEE!!!) Party Hat: (it get's annoyinger everytime he cries and runs away! btw, he is from BOTO VERY annoying in I.I. I wish i hated him.) MePhone4: Paper, OJ, Bow, you guys got 25, 33, and 69 votes respectively. Here are your boomerangs. Paper: Yeah! AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!!!!! OJ: (get's killed or shattered by a boomerang) Bow: Coolness! MePhone4: Apple and Pickle, one of you will be eliminated. Apple: It better not be me! I don't want to go anywhere that stupid Marshmallow! MePhone4: Person who was eliminated iiiiiissss..... (Apple and Pickle stare in distress) MePhone4: Sorry, I blanked out for a moment thinking about cookies! Anyway... Apple, you got 244 votes, which is the most! EVER!! Apple: Wha-what?!? OJ: I had to see that coming. Pickle: Is that an insult? Apple: Wait. Hold on. Remind me. What does eliminated mean? (Apple gets hit by the Fist Thingy) (Music Plays until she lands on the ruins) Apple: Uh, Hello? Where is everybody? Uggh... After the Elimination Lightbulb: Great! The tree boat idea work! Although...I think I got a splinter... *YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!* Marshmallow: Wait a minute! We're so... Knife: uhhhhhh.........(flashback for salt tlas rof kcabhsalf).........hhhhhhu Knife: Just livre! Nickel: You don't understand! Me phone Caesar the whole escape is ruined! We've got to stop her! The Challenge MePhone4: Time for the next challenge. My personal favorite, Me Phone Says. OJ: Isn't that a game for like five year-olds? MePhone4: Well, I'm just a year old, but let me assure you. This is no child's play. Does anybody need me to explain the rules? (Pickle, Taco, and bow raised their hands) MePhone4: I tell you to do stuff, but I have to say Me Phone Says, first. Otherwise, if you do it, then you're out of the challenge! So let's begin. Me Phone Says, touch your face. (Everyone touches their face) MePhone4: Me Phone Says, touch your feet. (Everyone touches their feet) MePhone4: Me Phone Says, touch your nose. (Everyone has noses and touches them. Yee) MePhone4: You guys are better than I thought. Paper: So you're just immune to us, huh? MePhone4: Shut up! I didn't say Me Phone Says! Paper: Oh, you got to be kidding me! MePhone4: Those are the rules. Paper: You sUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- MePhone4: So, moving on. Me Phone Says everyone but OJ, drink OJ. OJ: What?!? Agggggg....... MePhone4: Me Phone Says, stop! OJ: ..........gggggg. Aggh! MePhone4: Me Phone Says, spit lemons. Taco: Easzy peaszy lehmen squueezie! HUUUUUUUUUGGGHHH?!?!? Қ. Қ. Huh! I'm outta Lemons! Pickle: It's okay, Taco. Taco: You don't understand! I am nothing without my figeresse! MePhone4: Okay, since Taco won immunity last time, she gets one pass. Everyone's equally matched. So, Me Phone Says do a head state. (Everyone does it) MePhone4: Now, sit still in this chair. Bow: YEE!! MePhone4: I didn't say Me Phone Says! Bow: Well, I thought we were playing musical chairs! (chair broken) MePhone4: Okay, Me Phone Says, hold your breath for ten minutes. OJ: What? (Everyone holds their breath) Nickel: Salts! Get back over here! Now! Baseball: It's too late for her Nickel. She's too deep in her love obsession to hear us! \ Salt: (dink dink) OJ: Huh? Salt: HEHHEHHEH!.!.! OJ: AAAAAAGGGGHH!.! MePhone4: Oh J! You breathed! You're out! Wait a minute... What the heck is she doing here! Bow: Elle! Ugly face is here! MePhone4: Wait, so that means the eliminated contestants must have escaped! Baseball: Um, no ii didn't! (smack) MePhone4: There they are! Go! Go! Stop them! (Nothing Happened) MePhone4: Ah! Me Phone Says go catch them! (Everyone goes) MePhone4: We need all the help we can get. Me Phone Says, everyone back in! And also, whoever brings the most contestants back wins! Pickle: Taco, I'm really sorry that you've run out of lemons after all this time. Taco: Sour...cream... Pickle: Wow, you're really depressed. Don't worry. We're gonna figure this out. Bow: HBU CAHL not pass! (whoop yarn) Bow: Um, hold on. Let me try again. (whoooooooooooooop yarn) Bow: Wait, hold on! (whom whom) Bow: One more time... Why can't I get this stupid rope to work? The way will always works. I mean it works in movies, why isn't I working now? *SPLASH!!!* Knife: Aggh! Paper! Help me! (Paper grabs Knife) Paper: Got this old backstabbing friend for ya! OJ: Got another backstabber right here. Bow: Stop where you're going! I'm going to got you, you top of Lord. Frey shall stop you with-- *SMASH!!!* Pickle: Well if we can't make you barf lemons, and we'll get our own. Now we're a lemons found! (The Elimination? The Lemon Tree? Or the pit?) Pickle: Aha! (It's the pit! Pickle get's into it!) Nickel: Keep moving everyone! Lightbulb: Yeah, no turning back. Just looks straight. No other direction. Not left, not right, not omni-directional. Just- *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!!!!* *CRUSH!!!* Pickle: HHooww aabboouutt ddoowwnn ttoooo?? Taco: HEHHAHHAHHAHHAAAHH!.,? MePhone4: Wow, that's everyone. Who got all these guys? Pickle: Actually, I guess me, since I fell into me and tacos lemon-- Taco: Actually, it's TACO AND EYE!!! Pickle: SHADDUP!! Me and tacos lemon patch thing MePhone4: Alright. So I guess you guys both have immunity. Now as for the eliminated contestants. Lightbulb: Where you gonna send us? I mean Idiotic Islands been destroyed! Nickel: SHUSH. MePhone4: Oh, really? Well, luckily, there's a clone of it nearby, for no apparent reason. And you're all going there. (Fist punch) (Music plays when going) (Crowd cheering in applause) MePhone4: So, voters, vote for anyone but Pickle and Taco; voting ends May 8th (which is supposed to be June 8th) and we're going on a hate us for the summer, so we'll be back for the fall on September 1st. (Outro Music Plays) (Episode ends here) Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Inanimate Insanity